Just Three Words
by a clever moron
Summary: This is a one shot I wrote in my free time but if you guys like it  and I can find time  I'll add more chapters. Its my first story so please don't completely crush my self confidence, but do defiantly point out anything I could do better. Kaylie/Austin


**So this is my first fic, and I really hope you like it to be honest, I want to know what you think and enjoy and remember to review please! Takes place after season two.**

_Buzz_ Kaylie groaned opened her eyes_ buzz_ the insistent ring of her alarm clock sounded again, prompting Kaylie to roll over and switch it off. Sure enough the time was six o'clock wonderful. It was the day after the team had returned from their trip to compete at world's, and Kaylie knew that as soon as she arrived at the rock. It would be back to the world of media, drama, pressure, and training currently known as her life, but she got up anyway and began getting dressed.

Kaylie's car pulled into her parking space in front of the gym. She got out and was immediately assaulted by the horde of press packed between her and the doors to the rock. Quickly she scanned the crowd until she found the face she was looking for. Ignoring questions like, "Kaylie do you think your anorexia will affect your chances of getting on the Olympic team?" And "is it true that you're dating Austin Tucker or was it just a publicity stunt?" She made her way towards her boyfriend, who was lounging against his motorcycle waiting for her.

"So on a scale of 1 to 10 how mad do you think Sasha is at us?" Kaylie asked Austin apprehensively.

"273.8" he replied, taking her hand, "look, don't worry about it. Whatever happens Sasha and I both care about you, it will all turn out all right. Just let me do most of the talking."

"Okay," Kaylie swallowed hard and gripped Austin's hand tighter, and with that. They pushed their way towards the doors into the rock.

Sasha was waiting to ambush them, just inside the entrance, "ah, Austin, Kaylie, would you mind accompanying me to my office I need to talk to you." His tone was polite enough, but there was still in his eyes and Kaylie knew that now was not the time to underestimate Sasha as he led the way up the steps towards his office.

For several seconds there was silence in the room. Sasha stared at Austin and Kaylie his arms crossed, his expression neutral. Then slowly he reached behind him and pulled out a magazine on the front cover was a picture of Austin kissing Kaylie after worlds.

"Would you like to explain to me what this is?" Sasha asked his voice now hard, and his features stern.

"I asked Kaylie to be my girlfriend," Austin answered looking Sasha right in the eye.

"That much I can tell from the article," Sasha said sarcastically, "but what I would like to know is why as I do believe that you are both aware that this gym has a no dating rule."

"Actually, no sir, it doesn't, you never officially reinstated the rule after it was lifted during your… leave of absence," Austin stated slightly smugly. There was a long pause in which Sasha studied Austin calculatingly, but slowly a smile spread across his face.

"Well played," Sasha shook his head in amusement, "fine. You may have a little relationship, and the other gymnasts can date as well but I must approve every couple, and if I think for even a second that this is having an effect on your gymnastics then it will end. Am I understood?" They both muttered their agreement and turned towards the door when Sasha added, "oh and if this," he gestured towards the two of them, "turns out like Emily. Then the no dating rule will be reinstalled and there will be serious repercussions." Nodding their understanding Kaylie and Austin left the room.

As soon as they were out of Sasha's site, Austin enveloped Kaylie in a bear hug, lifting her off her feet and whirling her around. "You were great," Kaylie said, smiling widely at him, "how did you come up with that?"

"Oh please, you didn't really think that I would be stupid enough to ask you out in front of TV cameras, unless they had a loophole did you?... Wait, don't answer that." Austin replied.

Kaylie laughed and kissed him, "we should probably get to work now," she said pulling away, "but are you doing anything tonight?"

"I am now," Austin grinned down at her.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Kaylie asked.

"No, don't even think about peeking," said sternly. They were at Austin's lake house, but Kaylie didn't know what he had planned or even what room she was in for that matter, because Austin had insisted that she closed her eyes as soon as they got inside the house.

"There now you can open your eyes, oh wait just a second." Kaylie felt a pair of lips on hers and smiled at Austin's mouth. "There, now you can open your eyes," Austin whispered as he pulled away. The first thing they Kaylie saw was Austin's face, since it was only about 2 cm away from hers. Her right arm was wrapped around his neck, while her left hand rested against his abs. His arms encircled her waist, holding her against his chest. The next day and Kaylie saw was a table set for two, covered in white cloth. Two beautiful candlesticks burnt brightly in the middle casting flickering shadows across nearly all of Kaylie's favorite foods.

"Oh my gosh, Austin did you make all this?" Kaylie asked glancing at him.

He shrugged, "I just hope the food is edible."

Kaylie laughed, then look him straight in the eye, "this is so sweet Austin I love it." She leaned in and kissed him deeply and passionately. When they finally broke apart, Kaylie looked into Austin's eyes, resting her forehead against his. They stood like that for a moment, just drinking in each other's presence.

Finally, Austin broke the silence "I love you Kaylie" he breathed softly in her ear.

"I love you to Austin," she whispered back reverently. Their lips met again, and the whole world seemed to go away with that kiss, and when they finally pulled back Kaylie sighed contentedly, resting her head against his chest.

"I love you," she whispered one more time.

"I love you," he whispered back.

**Hope you like it please review and tell me what you think also I wrote this as a one-shot but if you think its good then I might add more chapters **


End file.
